Dont Stop the Music
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Song fic de presente para Naniat-chan! Happy Níver mocinha!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**xXxDon't stop the music-RihannaxXx**_

Ele chegou na boate com seus amigos, os cabelos cacheados e dourados estavam molhados de gel, a camisa preta estava com alguns botões abertos na parte de cima, mostrando parte do peito definido, vestia uma calça jeans meio justa e sapatos sociais, os olhos verdes tentavam se acostumar à luz fraca, a música já agitava o local, muitas pessoas dançavam na pista e bebiam drinks no bar.

_**It's gettin late**_

_**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**_

_**I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away**_

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**_

_**Possible candidate (yeah)**_

_**Who knew**_

_**That you'd be up in here lookin like you do**_

_**You're makin' stayin' over here impossible**_

_**Baby I must say your aura is incredible**_

_**If you dont have to go don't**_

_Está ficando tarde_

_Eu estou indo para o meu lugar preferido_

_Eu tenho que mexer meu corpo, afastar o estresse_

_Eu não estava procurando por ninguém quando você_

_olhou_

_pra mim_

_Possível candidato... Yeah_

_Quem saberia que você estaria aqui me olhando do jeito_

_que olha?_

_Você está tornando impossível ficar aqui_

_Baby, eu devo dizer que sua aura é incrível_

_Se você não tem que ir, não vá!_

Ela acabava de pagar o táxi, estava junto com duas amigas, estava com um sobretudo branco até os joelhos, à mostra apenas a bota de bico fino e cadarço branco até o joelho, seus cabelos eram na altura do queixo, mais longo na parte da frente e curto atrás, eram cacheados e castanhos com algumas mechas mais claras, a franja caía bagunçada pelo rosto, no rosto pouca maquiagem, forte apenas nos olhos, o lápis preto deixavam os olhos amendoados com um brilho misterioso, nos lábios carnudos apenas um brilho. Estava com mais quatro amigas.

Assim que entrou na boate tirou o sobretudo, vestia um mini vestido na cor pérola, preso no pescoço e com uma abertura nas costas, de tecido leve e de camadas, o vestido balançava à medida que ela caminhava em direção ao bar, seu corpo era curvilíneo, suas pernas longas e torneadas, tinha um jeito felino de andar. Mal chegou ao bar já recebia olhares cobiçosos dos rapazes, mas um lhe chamou a atenção, aqueles olhos verdes a hipnotizavam, ela caminhou devagar até onde ele estava sentado, bebia um wisk, girava o gelo do copo e a olhava de cima para baixo, estava que queixo caído.

_**Do you know what you started**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor**_

_**Acting naughty**_

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand**_

_**Chest to chest**_

_**And now we're face to face**_

_Você tem noção do que começou?_

_Eu só vim aqui para festejar_

_Mas agora nós estamos agitando na pista de dança_

_Agindo de forma indecente_

_Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura_

_Apenas deixe a música tocar_

_Nós estamos de mãos dadas_

_Coladinhos_

_E agora estamos cara-a-cara_

Ela sorriu e pediu uma água ao barman, sentou em um dos bancos junto com as garotas, elas riam e o olhavam discretamente, a garota de vestido pérola o encarava de maneira sedutora e ele retribuía o olhar, ela sorriu e o chamou para a pista de dança com um menear de cabeça, ele prontamente obedeceu e a seguiu, chegando à pista de dança começaram a dançar, ela rebolava de maneira sensual, mas sem ser vulgar e não tirava os olhos dele, ele a acompanhava com os olhos e se aproximando dela, começou a contornar seu corpo com as mãos, mas sem tocá-la.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**(Repeat)**_

_Eu quero te levar embora_

_Vamos escapar na música,_

_DJ, deixe tocar_

_Eu não posso recusar_

_Do jeito que você faz_

_Continue agitando,_

_Por favor, não pare a..._

_Por favor, não pare a..._

_por favor, não pare a música_

Ela erguia as mãos e rodava o corpo, seu sorriso era lindo, quando o DJ parou a música, ela tocou o ombro do rapaz e o beijou no queixo. Ele se arrepiou com o toque e a puxou mais para si, olhou dentro dos olhos cinzentos dela e tocou seus lábios, um beijo profundo, cheio de desejo, as línguas se enroscando e se procurando, pareciam não ligar em estar no meio da pista de dança, ele passava as mãos pelas costas da garota, e ela se apoiava no peito dele, estavam em um mundo apenas deles.

_**Baby are you ready cause its getting close**_

_**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode**_

_**What goes on between us no one has to know**_

_**This is a private show (oh)**_

_Baby, você está pronto? Porque está se aproximando_

_Você não sente a paixão prestes a explodir?_

_O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber_

_Esse é um show privado, oh!_

Aos poucos o beijo foi ficando mais carinhoso, um queria saber mais do outro. Eles queriam mais, precisavam de mais, assim que se separaram, viram que o resto da pista havia parado para ver o beijo entre eles, ela sorriu e o puxou pela mão para fora da pista, o levando para fora da boate, chamaram um táxi e rumaram para o apartamento da garota, afinal, o que ia haver entre eles, não era da conta de ninguém, e tinham a noite inteira para se conhecerem...

xXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXx

HAPPY NÍVER NANIAT-CHAN!!!! FELICIDADES!!! SORTE!!! PAZ E MUITOS GOLDS LINDOSOS!!!!

Espero que goste desse simples presente... Não sei se gostou da aparência da garota da fic, o cabelo dela é do estilo que a Meg Ryan usava antigamente, sempre achei o cabelo dela lindo xD

Nem preciso dizer quem era o rapaz né? xD

Não pude escrever além disso, porque sou horrível em hentai... xD Um dia ainda consigo x3

bjnhos


End file.
